This invention relates to dilution systems and methods for concentrated detergents. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for dilution of a concentrated detergent independent of external power.
Typical liquid detergents are purchased in diluted, ready-to-use form. The practice is convenient and customary for typical users. However, a significant portion of the purchase price of the ready-to-use detergent is due to the costs of the packaging, storage and shipping weight. The resulting costs become problematic as the distance increases from the manufacturing facility to a point of use.
Servicing remote areas are especially problematic. For example, the expense of transporting the bulk and weight of ready-to-use detergents to third world countries is sometimes prohibitive, especially when the standard of living is lower than the country from which the goods are manufactured. One solution is to manufacture the goods in the particular country. This option is often prohibitive in itself due to the costs of creating a manufacturing facility of tens or hundreds of millions of dollars. Even if the manufacturing is done in an industrial area in that country, transporting the ready-to-use detergents to remote areas of the particular country can still be expensive.
Therefore, there remains a need to supply ready-to-use detergents that minimizes the bulk and weight to the user, but also allows transporting the detergent in a concentrated form to avoid the shipment of large quantities of water.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem of reducing the bulk and weight of detergents for delivery to users by providing in at least one embodiment an in situ, discrete, batch mixing method and system for a diluent and concentrated detergent at a point of dispense. While some systems are designed to mix diluents and detergents, those systems are typically designed for continuous flow, for example, in a manufacturing facility. The present invention provides for mixing the diluent and detergents in discrete batches sized for a user at the point of dispense, using a method and system that can be located even in remote areas without an external power supply. The system and method only needs diluent line pressure in at least one embodiment. Further, the method and system controls access to the batch quantity so that multiple batches are not unintentionally extracted. The method and system can be used with vending machines placed on site.
The present invention provides in at least one embodiment a batch quantity system with a filling machine for mixing and dispensing a super concentrated detergent with a diluent, comprising a diluent supply having a line pressure; a detergent container containing concentrated detergent to form a detergent supply; a control valve adapted to control a flow of a batch quantity of the diluent supply, the concentrated detergent, or a combination thereof, the valve operated independent of an external power supply; an eductor coupled to the diluent supply and the concentrated detergent supply and adapted to receive the pressurized diluent and cause a corresponding flow of the concentrated detergent to form a combined flow of the diluent and the detergent; a static inline mixer coupled to the eductor to mix the combined diluent and detergent; a fill container disposed downstream of the eductor to receive a predetermined quantity of the combined diluent and detergent; and an outlet of the fill container adapted to flow the combined diluent and detergent into a removable container.
The present invention also provides in at least one embodiment a method for mixing and dispensing a batch quantity of super concentrated detergent with a diluent, comprising providing a diluent at a pressure to create a diluent supply; providing a detergent container containing concentrated detergent to create a detergent supply; coupling a flow of each of the diluent supply and detergent supply to an eductor; flowing a quantity of the diluent and the detergent through the eductor to create a combined flow of diluent and detergent; flowing the combined flow through a static inline mixer; flowing the combined flow into a fill container to create a predetermined quantity of the combined diluent and detergent; stopping the combined flow of the diluent supply and detergent supply into the fill container; and dispensing an output of the combined flow.
The present invention also provides a batch quantity system with a filling machine for mixing and dispensing a super concentrated detergent with a diluent, comprising a diluent supply having a line pressure; a detergent container containing concentrated detergent to form a detergent supply; a control valve adapted to control a flow of a batch quantity of the diluent supply, the concentrated detergent supply, or a combination thereof, the valve operated independent of an external power supply; an eductor coupled to the diluent supply and the detergent supply and disposed downstream of the control valve, the eductor adapted to receive the pressurized diluent and cause a corresponding flow of the concentrated detergent to form a combined flow of the diluent and the detergent; a static inline mixer coupled to the eductor to mix the combined diluent and detergent; a fill container disposed downstream of the eductor and adapted to receive a predetermined quantity of the combined diluent and detergent based on an automatic operation of the control valve and on a predetermined level of diluent and detergent in the fill container; an outlet of the fill container adapted to flow the combined diluent and detergent into a removable container; and an outlet valve coupled to the outlet and adapted to remain open after actuation until a quantity of the combined diluent and detergent flows out of the fill container and to automatically close after the quantity has flowed out.